


Twentythirds

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда одному ритуалу приходит конец, рождается другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twentythirds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twentythirds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30363) by Erisabesu. 



16.

Отыскать дом было несложно. Никто и _никогда_ не захотел бы поселиться в старом районе Учих, так что на пути Наруто не встретилось никаких сторожей, которые бы запретили ему разгуливать по широким улицам или имели какие-то возражения по поводу его присутствия. Он помнил достаточно для того, чтобы найти то самое место. Узумаки вошёл внутрь без лишнего шума, через чёрный вход. И осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь в спальню Саске.  
Эта комната могла принадлежать кому угодно. По обстановке дома вообще трудно было понять какие люди здесь жили, если не считать фасад здания и изысканную неуловимую роскошь, которая присутствовала в каждом доме глав кланов. Наруто убрал со лба волосы и вытер запястьем струйку пота, после чего прошёл в комнату. Комод был покрыт толстым слоем пыли. Наруто открыл ящик и, посмотрев на его пустое дно, задался вопросом, что же у Саске могло там лежать. В любом случае, что бы там раньше ни лежало, он забрал это с собой. Наруто задвинул ящик и вытер пыльные пальцы об оранжевую куртку, после чего залез в задний карман.  
Вытащив три открытки, Узумаки поставил их на комод, прислонив к стене. Выбрать их не составило большого труда, самая сложная часть состояла в следующем — пришлось врать Сакуре о том, куда идёт, и уговорить девушку остаться дома и испечь торт. Тогда и только тогда он смог пойти один. Это был первый раз после его возвращения в Коноху, когда ему пришлось солгать Харуно, но Наруто просто не мог взять её с собой. Были вещи, которыми они не могли друг с другом поделиться.  
К тому же, это была полуправда; ему ещё предстояло зайти за Какаши-сенсеем по пути к Сакуре, чтобы все трое могли съесть именинный торт и притвориться, что не испытывают страха перед мыслью о том, что один член их команды может быть навсегда для них потерян.  
Наруто вынул кунаи из ножен и нацарапал на стене «С днём рождения, Саске». Узумаки пробыл в комнате Саске до заката, а после покинул квартал Учих так же бесшумно, как и пришёл.

18.

Перед входом в старый родительский дом Саске снял соломенную шляпу и отряхнул волосы. Он расстегнул свой невзрачный дорожный плащ, снял и взял его в руки, и, не желая задерживаться в этом месте слишком долго, прошёл прямо к отведённому для молитв месту, молча встал на колени. Он не знал, сколько времени так провёл. Саске несколько раз уходил глубоко в себя и вновь возвращался в действительность, пока перевязанная рука не опустилась в карман и не нащупала подношение: хитай-ате Учихи Итачи, окроплённое каплями его крови.  
На ладонях остались ржавые следы. Вытерев их о штаны, он встал и прошёл вглубь дома, остановился на крыльце, прислушиваясь к стрекоту цикад в диких зарослях сада.  
Коноха изменилась. На внутренней границе его чуть не раскрыл АНБУ, что говорило об ужесточении мер безопасности и смене политики. При Третьем подобного не наблюдалось. Война всё расставила по местам, подумал он, вспоминая множественные постройки, которые ему встретились по пути сюда, и лагеря для беженцев всей страны Огня. Он многое повидал в своих странствиях, хотел того или нет.  
Но всё закончилось: Итачи мёртв и частички его души теперь обрели свободу.  
Когда солнце спряталось за далёкие силуэты деревьев, Саске направился к своей старой комнате, испытывая необъяснимое чувство ностальгии. И остановился, заметив три дорожки следов, ведущих в его спальню и к выходу. Саске ворвался внутрь, резко распахнув дверь, и уже приготовился напасть на того, кто устроил засаду, но в комнате было пусто.  
Затем Учиха увидел вырезанное на стене грубыми символами послание, от которого поджались внутренности. О, нет. _Нет_. Сердце забилось в ушах от картины небрежного осквернения его имущества. Саске прошёлся по углублениям краем ногтя с мертвенно-бледным, хмурым лицом, а затем схватил пять открыток, стоявших на комоде и написанных той же самой рукой, почерком, который он узнает всегда.  
 _Саске от Наруто, Саске от Наруто, Саске..._  
Учиха бросил их обратно на комод и отступил на пару шагов назад, закрывая лицо руками, судорожно дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его нос, уши, разум вдруг затопило воспоминаниями об Узумаки Наруто. Они просачивались со всех сторон так стремительно, будто он дрался с армией теневых клонов. Надвигались всё ближе и ближе, пёстрые и светлые. И издавали больше шума, чем было под силу любому другому человеку — воспоминания о совместных трапезах, тренировках, плавании, боях, о ненависти к самому существованию друг друга, желании уничтожить раз и навсегда, сделать всё, чтобы убить этот пылающий внутри них огонь, который просто _отказывается_ гаснуть...  
Саске закричал во всю мощь своих лёгких, растирая кулаками глаза, пока не закончился воздух. Тогда он упал на колени второй раз за ночь: грудная клетка быстро вздымалась до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, что снова может взять себя в руки. Кожа стала липкой, но Саске заставил себя противостоять зову открыток и поставил их точно так же, как они стояли до этого. Наруто поднялся до ранга джонина. Эта мысль казалась абсурдной. Саске почувствовал острый приступ боли. Он _так сильно_ старался забыть, и ведь это работало. До сегодняшнего вечера, по крайней мере.  
Учиху трясло от гнева. Он узнавал походку Наруто по оставленным на полу следам, хотя отпечатки обуви отличались друг от друга. Три дорожки следов и три разных по времени визита, но не разных людей, как он изначально подумал. Третий след был самым свежим, а это значит, что Наруто приходил недавно, но уже ушёл. Его невероятно раздражала сама мысль, что Узумаки вообще сюда приходит, и чуть меньше раздражало то, что Наруто приходит сюда каждый год, чтобы оставить поздравительную открытку и глупые послания на стенах. Одно говорило о том, что он смирился с мыслью, что больше никогда не увидит Саске, а другое — что их пути вновь пересекутся хотя бы раз.  
Так что же он думал на самом деле?  
Учиха поднял с пола свой плащ, закрыл дверь в комнату и вышел в сгустившиеся сумерки, растворяясь в темноте.

19.

Наруто провёл пальцем по краю спрятанной в кармане открытки, приближаясь к старой комнате Саске. Жилет был тяжёлым из-за оружия; Наруто пришёл сюда, как только сдал отчёт после миссии, заглянув в свою квартиру только затем, чтобы захватить открытку и пробраться в эту часть города прежде, чем кто-либо узнает о его возвращении.  
Наруто проскользнул за дверь и пересёк оранжевый прямоугольник, высвеченный лучами заходящего солнца. Он поставил открытку рядом с прошлогодней и немного постоял без движения, в созерцании. Внезапно волоски на шее подобрались. Он только успел сделать короткий вдох, прежде чем его крепко обхватили со спины за шею. Рассудок пошатнулся от знакомого запаха, а тело оказалось в стремительном захвате.  
— Слишком медле...  
Наруто не услышал окончание фразы, концентрируя чакру и ускользая из захвата при помощи дзюцу перемещения. Они развернулись друг к другу, приняв аналогичные стойки, от энергии, исходящей от обоих парней, с пола начала подниматься пыль. Сердце Наруто учащённо стучало в груди, Саске же усмехнулся, в полутьме блеснули его красные глаза.  
— Хн, — Учиха поднял голову, выпрямляясь во весь рост. — Похоже, ты улучшил свои навыки.  
Наруто сделал два больших шага вперёд и врезал Саске в лицо. От удара голова Учихи мотнулась в сторону. Тёмные волосы упали на глаза, и Наруто, не шевелясь, стоял и смотрел на то, как крепко сжал челюсть Саске, и кровь из разбитой губы потекла сильнее. Учиха вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, после чего их глаза встретились.  
— Что ж, думаю, я это заслужил.  
Наруто согнул прошитую болью руку.  
— Где ты был, Саске? Многие думают, что ты умер!  
— Тц, — Учиха скрестил руки на груди, красные глаза вновь сменили цвет на чёрный. — А что подобное говорит о _тебе_? — кивок на комод.  
— Да то, что я _тебя знаю_ , — Наруто шагнул вперёд. Шок от нахождения с Саске в одной комнате после стольких лет разлуки сменился эмоциональной болью. Болью, которая сковала всё тело. — Ты не умрёшь так легко.  
— А кто сказал, что это было легко? — выражения лица Саске стало жёстче, и Наруто посмотрел на него, действительно посмотрел, в первый раз.  
Он стал выше, старше и был одет в серую дорожную одежду, но Наруто мог видеть оружие под складками ткани, как и ту самую гибкую линию мышц, которой он так часто восхищался, когда они были мальчишками. Плащ мешал Наруто разглядеть всё, но он предполагал, что катана до сих пор находится у Саске за спиной и, что наиболее вероятно, та же самая, которой он был встречен в убежище Орочимару у Северного озера.  
— В последний раз ты был замечен в стране Травы, — Узумаки провёл рукой по волосам, уверенный в том, что Саске следит за его движениями.  
— Мне казалось, большинство людей считают меня умершим, — голос Учихи поддразнивал, хотя сам он казался вымотанным. Наруто не винил его в этом — он устал от работы, устал скрываться, устал избегать встречи с теми, кто желает его смерти, даже если он и мог справиться с этим. Всё складывалось не так, как хотелось бы.  
— Никто не поверил АНБУ, который тебя видел.  
— Кроме тебя.  
— Да, — Наруто подошёл ближе. Они стояли лоб в лоб. Узумаки потянулся к узелку плаща и развязал его. Одежда кулем упала Саске под ноги. Наруто заметил край кусанаги, но это не остановило его от дальнейшего расстёгивания рубашки Учихи.  
— Прекрати, — поймал его запястья Саске.  
Наруто взглянул на Учиху, но не отпустил. Он продолжал расстёгивать рубашку, пробираясь руками под хлопок ткани.  
— Нет, — оттолкнул его Саске. — Мы не будем этого делать.  
— _Да_ , — Наруто подошёл ближе, сжимая воротник Учихи в руке и дёрнув того на себя. Саске посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— _Зачем_? — он обхватил горло Наруто и предупреждающе сжал. На этот раз усмехнулся Узумаки.  
— Это именно то, что мы должны были сделать.  
Саске задохнулся; Наруто подался вперёд и соединился с ним в неловком, стремительном слиянии губ и языков. Ногти Учихи оставляли кровавые полумесяцы на коже Узумаки, но этот протест был недолгим. Вскоре их руки начали заново изучать очертания тел друг друга, попутно освобождая от одежды и оружия, чтобы нагими лечь рядом и провести вместе долгую ночь.  
Наруто впился в шею Саске зубами, толкаясь глубоко и жёстко, пока Учиха не забился и не застонал под ним в экстазе на их импровизированном ложе. А чуть позже Саске перевернул его, толкнувшись внутрь, заставляя Узумаки содрогнуться от острой боли. Влажные от пота тела пытались наверстать упущенное время — давая насытиться тому, что голодало где-то внутри них слишком долго.  
Однако даже тогда, когда всё закончилось, утолить голод полностью не удалось.

22.

Дождь не прекращался уже три дня. Саске никогда раньше не отправлялся в дорогу, когда на улице стояла кромешная тьма, а сам он промок до нитки. Он вообще не собирался приходить.  
Кроме шипения дождя, барабанящего по траве и бетону, больше не наблюдалось никаких признаков того, что в квартал Учих кто-то наведывался. Саске двигался со всей осторожностью, приближаясь к двери своей спальни. Он потянулся к ручке, нажал на неё, открывая, и переступил через порог, прежде чем от страха что-то сжалось в груди. Возможно, он пропустил... кое-что.  
Саске закрыл дверь, ведь это не имело значения — везде царила тьма. Слышался лишь приглушённый шум воды, перекатывающийся по черепице крыши. Наруто уже находился здесь, предварительно скрыв свою чакру, без рубашки. Узумаки посмотрел на него такими глазами, которыми просто не мог обладать ни один нормальный шиноби.  
— Привет.  
Наруто сидел, облокотившись о стену рядом с комодом. На полу, перпендикулярно его положению, лежало развёрнутое одеяло. Шаринган Учихи метнулся к сумке Наруто, рядом с которой аккуратно лежала катана и фарфоровая маска, но Саске ничего на это не сказал. Он не был готов к ответам, ведь каждый год перед ним появлялся более сильный Наруто. Саске ощущал его мощь, витавшую в спёртом воздухе заброшенного дома.  
Учиха выжал плащ и бросил его у двери. Обойдя одеяло, он наклонился, подбирая маску АНБУ. Покрутил её в руках, дотронулся до гладкого выступающего клюва, провёл пальцами по красно-оранжевым завиткам, распускающимся из центра маски. В груди начало разгораться пламя зависти, знакомое чувство, но менее неловкое, чем непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство страха.  
— Что это? — Саске показал маску Наруто. — _Петух_? Ты носишь маску петуха на лице?  
— Нет, придурок, — Наруто попытался отобрать её, но Саске держал ту на достаточном расстоянии.  
— Думаю, я прав, — Учиха принялся раскручивать её на одном пальце. — Они выдали тебе разукрашенную маску курицы, Наруто.  
— Да пошёл ты, — Узумаки бросился к нему, развернувшись на пятках с удивительным изяществом для того, кто владеет огромной мощью. — Сегодня я не в настроении выслушивать от тебя всякую дрянь, Саске.  
Учиха усмехнулся, поддразнивая его маской. Они кружили по комнате в полнейшей темноте, полагаясь на другие органы чувств, минуя зрение. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Наруто не выбил маску у Саске из рук, припечатав того к стене. Маска с грохотом упала на пол, звук ударившихся друг о друга в гневном поцелуе зубов прокатился по комнате эхом.  
— Это _Феникс_ , — выдохнул Наруто прямо в губы. — Он сгорает в пламени, которое никогда не гаснет, — после чего пробормотал что-то похожее на _«как ты и я»_. Узумаки оттолкнул от себя Саске обратно к стене и отпустил.  
— А теперь вылезай из своей мокрой одежды, — Наруто развернулся, принимаясь высвобождаться из штанов по пути к расстеленному одеялу. Саске молча смотрел вслед Узумаки, он только что лишился живого источника сухости и тепла, однако взамен ему предлагалось гораздо большее.  
Учиха разделся и последовал за широкой спиной Наруто, переступая через маску феникса, его собственное внутреннее пламя жаждало только одного-единственного — того, что могло согреть в сезон так рано начавшихся дождей, человека, от которого огонь в груди разгорался сильнее.

23.

— Останься, — попросил Наруто, приобнимая Саске. Учиха промолчал, но Наруто и не рассчитывал на сиюминутный ответ.  
Они вместе сидели у стены рядом с комодом, наслаждаясь тихими предрассветными минутами, когда не слышалось пения цикад, и даже летучие мыши прекратили ночную охоту. Саске натянул сандалии и откинулся на грудь Наруто, склонив голову. Не смотря на то, что Узумаки не мог видеть Саске, он всё равно знал, что тот хмурится.  
— Останься, — повторил он.  
Саске цыкнул и положил голову любовнику на плечо.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
— Прошло довольно много време...  
— ...Нет, — голос прозвучал безапелляционно. — Я не могу.  
Наруто вздохнул; эмоции метались между гневом и разочарованием. Он не думал, что всё будет так. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.  
Саске протянул руку и взял последнюю поздравительную открытку с комода, проводя её ребром по ладони — ленивый и беспокойный жест.  
— Тогда пойдём со мной.  
Наруто напрягся. Учиха повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: брови Наруто поползли вниз, отражая те же беспокойные эмоции.  
— _Что_ ты сказал? — прошептал Наруто. От неожиданного предложения пересохло во рту.  
— Ты меня слышал, — опустил взгляд Саске.  
Наруто проглотил застрявший в горле ком.  
— Саске... Я не могу так поступить...  
— Можешь, но не хочешь. Есть разница.  
Наруто сжал кулаки.  
— Я не могу. Не могу, если хочу стать Хокаге, — на последнем слове голос сорвался.  
Саске скользнул ладонью по руке Наруто и переплёл их пальцы. Затем поднял взгляд, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить собравшиеся капельки слёз на ресницах Узумаки. Наруто сморгнул, отворачиваясь и пытаясь высвободить руку, но Саске не отпускал.  
— Идиот, — Учиха нахмурил брови и, отложив открытку в сторону, принялся вытирать свободной рукой влагу с исполосованной шрамами щеки. Он ещё некоторое время посмотрел на Наруто, а потом встал на ноги.  
Узумаки наблюдал, как Саске закрепил катану за спиной, надел свежий чёрный плащ и ушёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

25.

Интуитивно Наруто вытащил из сумки кунаи и перекатился по одеялам, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от Учихи. Он зашёл на опасную территорию и понимал это; Саске так легко не откроется, даже ему.  
— _Не смей_ , — Саске бросил предупреждающий взгляд, когда Наруто заглянул внутрь, быстро осмотрел содержимое сумки и нахмурился, найдя подтверждение своим догадкам. Он вытащил на свет кунай с одним зубцом, тот был на целую ладонь длиннее тех, которые лежали в сумке Узумаки. Он видел такие и раньше, но не при самых лучших обстоятельствах.  
— Их не выпускают в стране Огня.  
— И что? — в глазах Саске будто застыл вопрос: «И что ты сделаешь?»  
Наруто оскалился.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с выкованным врагом оружием?  
Саске, стоя на четвереньках, двигался с грацией леопарда, медленно и опасно.  
— У меня нет предпочтений, — Учиха вырвал кунай из рук Наруто и швырнул тот в дальнюю стену, с такой силой, что на ней появилась трещина. Оружие со звоном упало на деревянный пол, но Наруто не отвёл от Саске глаз.  
— Чушь, — усмехнулся он, находясь в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Учихи.  
Саске двигался быстро (Наруто в равной мере и ненавидел и завидовал этой способности), Узумаки поймали в захват, прежде чем ему выпала возможность поставить блок. Они сцепились: стиснув зубы от натуги и разрушая собственноручно сделанное ложе, в то время как Саске пытался сломать Наруто руку. Узумаки вертелся, пытаясь избежать травм, однако всё закончилось тем, что его левую руку больно загнули за спину, а сам он щекой уткнулся в складки серого, набитого ватой одеяла.  
Саске прижимался своим обнажённым телом к нагому же телу Наруто. У обоих сбилось дыхание. Узумаки пытался вырваться из принципа, но Саске сжал его ещё сильнее, надавив пальцами на плетённый кожаный браслет, повязанный на запястье Наруто так, что по краям от него побелела кожа.  
— А это что? — прошипел Саске в ухо, выкручивая запястье. Наруто прикусил губу, сдерживая негодование.  
— Подарок, просто подарок, — ответил Наруто, по-прежнему находясь в захвате пышущего гневом Саске. Учиха презрительно фыркнул и засунул пальцы под браслет, намереваясь сорвать его с руки. Наруто запаниковал.  
— Подожди, Саске, _не надо_ , — попросил Узумаки, возобновляя попытки вырваться и не обращая внимания на усилившуюся боль в руке и плече. — Это для тебя...  
Саске замер, и Наруто, улучив момент, рванулся вперёд.  
— ...Она дала его мне, потому что думает, что ты...  
— Заткнись, — Саске схватил его за волосы и дёрнул назад, обнажая горло. — Хватит болтать.  
Учиха отпустил руку Наруто, оставляя его лежать на животе, и крепко вцепился пальцами в волосы. Узумаки распрямил свои конечности одну за другой, но Саске не сдвинулся с места, оставаясь в доминирующей позиции.  
— Это то, чего ты хочешь, да?  
Наруто подбросил задницу вверх, совсем не удивившись, когда Саске нетерпеливо раздвинул коленями его ноги.  
— Заткнись, — повторил Учиха, в командном тоне проступила хрипотца. Наруто немного передвинулся, чтобы облегчить проникновение и стиснул зубы, когда Саске принялся укреплять их связь, с каждым толчком подчёркивая её непреложную истинность.  
В какую-то секунду Саске переплёл пальцы на их левых руках вместе, а позже Наруто проследил переплетённую фигуру языком с такой нежностью, которая не нуждалась в словах.

28.

Отчёты не могли лгать. Не одна, а целых две команды АНБУ видели Учиху в прошлом месяце, но потеряли след неподалёку от Страны Камня. Наруто получил эти доклады непосредственно из рук капитана. Так какого чёрта Саске всё ещё не здесь?  
Наруто беспокойно мерил комнату шагами, зная, что на дворе уже три часа ночи, а Саске никогда не появлялся позже. Он решил сменить обстановку и вышел на крыльцо, хотя это мало чем помогло.  
Наруто старался не обращать внимания на записи в других отчётах, которые он получил от направленных в страну Камня войск. Слухи о мятеже, о новом жестоком Цучикаге дошли и до Суны с Конохой. Любой, попавший под перекрёстный огонь, вряд ли мог выбраться оттуда живым.  
Неужели он, таким образом, узнал о смерти Саске? Одно пропущенное свидание... а потом и другое? Столько вопросов, оставшихся без ответа, так много позаимствованных у судьбы минут, которая держала их вдали друг от друга, возможно, для их же блага.  
— Саске... — прошептал Наруто, надеясь на то, что ветер подхватит его слова, и они достигнут ушей адресата, где бы тот ни находился. И сжал в кармане кунай с одним зубцом, отбитый этим утром у врага.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться ко мне.

30.

Саске с уверенностью мог сказать, что что-то не так, хотя Наруто прилагал все усилия, чтобы это скрыть.  
«Что-то не то» ощущалось в каждом прикосновении, в тщательном исследовании свежих шрамов на бледной коже Саске. «Что-то не то» повисло в воздухе, когда Наруто окликнул его по имени, добавив в голос едва заметную непривычную нотку, так, что Саске резко захотелось вытрясти из него всё, даже если придётся использовать кусанаги. Но он никак не мог заставить себя начать допрос с пристрастием. Учиха понимал, что ответы, возможно, ему не понравятся, поэтому проще было делать то, чем они привыкли заниматься: бёдра тёрлись о задницу, зубы оставляли на кожи метки. Одна поза, потом другая, за ней следующая.  
Саске застонал в одеяла, золотая цепочка второго ожерелья Наруто щекотала между лопаток. Капля пота упала со лба Наруто на его затылок, следующая скользнула по шее, очертив полукруг. Саске цеплялся за ускользающее сознание — движения члена Наруто внутри его тела и эмоции переполняли всё существо. Учиха сжал кулаки, возбуждённая плоть партнёра доводит его до оргазма уже пятый раз за ночь. До Наруто он о таком даже и не мечтал... _Боже, Наруто..._  
Перед глазами поплыли белые пятна, и Саске не ощущал ничего, кроме воссоединения плоти, ускоренного сердцебиения и застывших мгновений.  
Они рухнули на потёртый футон, тяжело дыша, тела были скользкими от пота и липкой жидкости. Долгое время они просто молча лежали, скрытые от чужих глаз. В комнате, которая была их убежищем на протяжении многих лет. Учиха вдруг почувствовал укол вины — дом наполнился воспоминаниями, связанными с Наруто, будто трагедия, организованная старшим братом, произошла в далёком прошлом и с каким-то абсолютно другим Саске. _Когда_ всё поменялось? Когда Наруто стал для него так важен?  
Пальцы Наруто скользнули в волосы любовника. Саске прикрыл глаза, даже и не думая шевелиться; в комнате было слишком душно для лишних телодвижений. Поглаживания Наруто были одинаково ленивы и волнительны, такими чувственными, что, когда Наруто переставал его касаться, Саске начинало их недоставать, хотя он бы никогда не признал этого вслух.  
— Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь передумаешь, — неуверенно, но с надеждой произнёс Наруто.  
Саске затаил дыхание. Неужели Наруто _действительно_ просит его остаться..? По прошествии стольких лет?  
Учиха услышал, как Наруто перевернулся на бок, опершись головой на ладонь. Саске открыл глаза и посмотрел на него; на шее висела золотая цепочка, проходя от одной ключицы к другой, голубой кристалл располагался ровно по центру. Учиха сглотнул. Наруто _действительно_ станет Хокаге. И это уже происходит, прямо на его глазах.  
— Наруто...  
— Ещё не слишком поздно, — продолжил Узумаки, потянувшись рукой к его лицу, но, передумав, похлопал по лежащему между ними одеялу. После долгой паузы, Саске покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить и слова: «Нет, я не могу. Для меня пытка даже думать об этом, больно видеть твоё лицо, поэтому, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не спрашивай снова».  
Наруто усмехнулся, хотя это, возможно, была попытка остановить подступающие слёзы.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — Наруто попытался отмахнуться, но перевёл взгляд, видимо, разнервничался. Затем пододвинулся ближе — Саске никогда не видел у него такое серьёзное выражение лица до этого момента. Узумаки прикоснулся к нему, обхватив рукой за подбородок и растянувшись рядом, в результате чего контакт стал ещё теснее. Саске хотел было отодвинуться, но заставил себя остаться на месте.  
— Послушай, Саске, — Наруто очертил линию челюсти большим пальцем.  
— Наруто, что...  
— Просто _выслушай_ , — настаивал Наруто, переплетая их ноги. Саске кивнул и сжал губы в тонкую линию, чтобы удержаться от соблазна перебить, но на сердце внезапно стало тяжело.  
 _«Больше ничего не говори»_.  
Взгляд Наруто стал более решительным.  
— Я женюсь.  
Саске дёрнулся.  
— _Что?_  
Наруто поторопился объясниться:  
— Я просто обязан это сделать. Моя женитьба ничего не меняет. Что бы ни случилось, я люблю тебя, Саске, и ничто не способно повлиять на мои чувства к тебе. Меня не волнует, хочешь ты это слышать или нет, потому что я говорю правду.  
Учиха оттолкнул Наруто прочь, но тот схватил его за руки и накрыл своим телом, на усатом лице читалась безмолвная просьба. Саске кипел от гнева, его взгляд упал на застёгнутый кожаный браслет насыщенного бордового цвета на запястье Наруто. Браслет, который долгие годы впитывал в себя выделения кожи Узумаки.  
— Кто-то, кого я знаю? — спросил Саске, пытаясь заставить Наруто пересечь черту и назвать имя, расспрашивая о той жизни, которая складывалась за порогом их тайных, грязных встреч.  
— Хех, — Наруто отвернулся с таким видом, словно вспомнил сцену из далёкого прошлого, то, что повлекло за собой ужасную нестерпимую боль. Голубые глаза вновь встретились с глазами любовника, и Саске сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. — Нет, ты её не знаешь.  
Саске не отвёл взгляда, хотя в грудной клетке стало так тесно, что он начал сомневался в том, а дышит ли вообще. Наруто продолжал ласкать его лицо, с такой лихорадочной тревогой в голубых глазах, какую Саске было видеть непривычно. И он бы никогда больше не хотел увидеть это выражение снова.  
Он вообще не желал когда-либо ещё испытывать подобные эмоции.  
— Саске, я люблю тебя. Правда. Понимаешь?  
Когда Учиха вновь смог говорить, он прошептал «понимаю» больше для того, чтобы успокоить Наруто. А после к губам приникли в неспешном поцелуе, так нежно, затрагивая все потаённые чувства Саске. Поцелуй длился так долго, что он уже начал думать — ещё немного и его разорвёт от развернувшейся внутренней борьбы.  
— Обещай, что придёшь сюда в следующем году, — пробормотал Наруто рядом с ухом. Саске впился пальцами в светлые волосы, крепко сжимая. Сейчас он стоял на распутье: одна дорога вела к самоуничтожению, другая — к погибели обоих.  
— _Ты_ пообещай, — произнёс Учиха, и почувствовал (он был абсолютно в этом уверен) солёную влагу на плече.  
— Обещаю. Всегда. Всегда, — Наруто прижался к нему, и теперь уже Саске позволил такую вольность, хоть и подозревал, что это может стать их последним разом. Кого они пытались одурачить?  
В конце концов, счастливые минуты в стенах этого дома не могли длиться вечно.

31.

Четыре утра, а Наруто до сих пор не появился.  
Саске стоял в дверном проеме, не решаясь ни выйти, ни зайти внутрь. Он больше не мог усидеть на одном месте и ненавидел себя за то, что теперь его ожидание стало ещё более очевидным. Часы, проведённые в темноте наедине с самим собой, играли с его разумом злую шутку, вызывая в воображении образы Наруто в постели с кем-то ещё, с тем, кто имел полное право спать рядом с ним каждую ночь, и делать то, чего не мог Саске.  
«Слишком долго для обещания», — думал он и злился на то, что Наруто не пришёл, но ещё больше злился на себя, что поверил — Наруто выберет его в эту ночь, в ночь, которая всегда была только их временем.  
А чего же он, собственно, ожидал? Что должно было случиться после их самого первого раза? Как они вообще могли думать, что происходящее между ними — нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле?  
Саске развернулся и захлопнул дверь. Он положил неиспользованный футон обратно в шкаф и собрал вещи, не оставляя никаких следов своего пребывания, чтобы пришедший следующим днём Наруто не чувствовал себя виноватым. Перед уходом взгляд упал на кучу поздравительных открыток, стоящих на комоде. При виде их, в Саске вдруг взыграл гнев. Они были жалкими оправданиями для Наруто, необходимыми для того, чтобы вторгнуться на территорию этой комнаты и тем самым ворваться в жизнь Саске.  
Он сбросил их на пол одним яростным движением, а затем направился прямо к двери, уходя, даже не оглянувшись, и не зная, что в это же время Наруто, выбиваясь из последних сил, мчался в Коноху. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась в отчаянной попытке сдержать обещание, данное самому важному на свете человеку.  
Саске пересёк границу Конохи до того, как узнал, что Наруто задержали в больнице из-за преждевременного рождения сына, и что его жена перенесла клиническую смерть. Именно поэтому Узумаки не мог уйти, ожидая, пока её состояние стабилизируется. Он всей душой желал, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому.  
В течение следующих двух месяцев Саске преследовал яркий кошмар, в котором Наруто, тяжело дыша, входил в старую спальню и искал его. Однако вместо Саске, Наруто обнаруживал разбросанные по полу открытки, и тогда приходило осознание, что он упустил свой шанс. После этого он падал на колени и заходился в болезненном крике, хватаясь за сердце, пока глаза переполняли слёзы отчаяния.  
Каждую ночь после таких снов, Саске резко просыпался из-за стоящего в ушах воя корчащегося от боли феникса, который потом обязательно умирал, становясь кучкой пепла. По лицу текли неподвластные контролю слёзы, задерживаясь на ресницах. Из-за них было трудно дышать, но в какой-то момент им овладевало полное изнеможение и утягивало в очередной кошмарный сон.

36.

Саске молча и неподвижно сидел в темноте своей старой спальни. Он не понимал цели своего присутствия здесь после стольких трудных, проведённых в одиночестве лет. Солнце, в своём обычном великолепии, опускалось за горизонт, всё ещё слишком яркое для того, чтобы чувствовать себя вполне комфортно, зашло наполовину. Он залез рукой в набедренную сумку — пальцы сжали крошечный свиток. Принять решение оказалось слишком тяжело.  
В чужой стране он услышал, что Наруто достиг своей мечты, поэтому сомневался, что Хокаге бросит всё, построенное своими руками, ради встречи с преступником. Взгляд Саске зацепился за кучу поздравительных открыток, стоящих на комоде. Значит, Наруто приходил сюда. Но Саске к ним даже не притронулся. Ведь суть была не в поздравительных открытках.  
Вечер, казалось, тянулся бесконечно. Саске прислонился спиной к стене, прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам, которые могли выдать признаки приближения шиноби. Слух у него работал не хуже глаз. Порывы ветра играли в корявых ветках неухоженных деревьев. В этом заброшенном квартале никто не появлялся, ведь он был отщепенцем процветающей деревни. Ветерок подхватил голоса — Саске открыл глаза и оценил расстояние, прикидывая от собственного месторасположения, пока не почувствовал, как несколько незваных гостей, подошли к парадному входу.  
Саске подошёл к двери и остановился на крыльце. Он не думал, что Наруто придёт с сопровождением. Внутри поднялась неконтролируемая обида, пульс выбивал бешеный ритм, на что сразу же активировался шаринган. Всё его существо было настроено решительно — Наруто должен ответить за это.  
Солнечные лучи уже едва достигали верхушек деревьев и зданий, но Наруто не нуждался в их освещении, чтобы свободно перемещаться в полутёмном доме. Саске не шелохнулся, когда Наруто появился из-за угла, подняв вверх небольшой фонарик. Сердце Учихи дрогнуло и больно сжалось в груди при виде спутника Наруто, но внешне он не выказал никаких эмоций.  
Наруто остановился и удивился, пожалуй, ещё сильнее, увидев Учиху после столь долгой разлуки. Маленький мальчик спрятался за его спину, дёргая за край длинного плаща.  
— Папа, а кто это?  
Сердце Саске в быстром темпе принялось качать кровь, во рту пересохло. _Господи_. Наруто, из-под воротника безупречно белого плаща которого проглядывало золотое украшение, не сводил с Саске глаз. И взъерошил волосы сына, разряжая обстановку.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы познакомиться?  
Наруто положил ладонь на затылок мальчика, подталкивая его вперёд, пока они не оказались от Саске на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Учиха не мог отвести от Наруто взгляд, подмечая едва заметные линии морщинок у глаз и губ, видимо, образовавшихся от смеха и широких улыбок, хотя сейчас ни того, ни другого не наблюдалось. Сжавшееся в животе желание стало невыносимым.  
— Папа, это твой друг?  
Наруто усмехнулся, в упор смотря в красные глаза Саске.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Это Саске. Мой самый лучший друг.  
Учиха вернул взгляд, а затем переключил внимание на подошедшего ближе мальчика, который прятал в своём рукаве что-то извивающееся. Словно по команде, мальчик начал знакомство.  
— Я Узумаки Коноске и сегодня мой день рождения. Папа говорил, что мы родились в один день, это правда?  
Саске нахмурился ещё больше, кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Наруто и прикусил губу. Прочистив горло, он произнёс:  
— Да. Сегодня мой день рождения.  
Коноске тут же продолжил:  
— Мне пять. Мы уже отметили праздник, а это — для вас, — он шагнул вперёд и протянул руку, в которой поёживался чёрно-белый котёнок.  
— Подними его, — Наруто потянулся к испуганному животному. — Помнишь, как держать его за лапки?  
— Помню! — Коноске прижал котёнка к груди, и Наруто опустил руки, весело ухмыльнувшись. — Я сам могу справиться!  
Узумаки-младший удобнее устроил котенка на груди, но тот зашипел, явно требуя свободы.  
— Я выбрал самого сильного, потому что папа сказал, что вы сможете его тренировать, но для этого нужен большой запас катры, — Коноске посмотрел на Саске своими большими глазами, а Наруто, поправляя ребёнка, прошептал «чакра».  
Борясь с эмоциями, Саске опустился на одно колено, чтобы лучше разглядеть сына Наруто, который был рождён в тот же день, что и он. Саске почесал котёнка между ушками, и Коноске улыбнулся, поглаживая шерсть зверька. Учиха не отводил глаз от лица ребёнка. Это можно было списать на мерцание фонаря или на свет заходящего солнца, но он вдруг заметил розоватый отблеск в непослушных светлых волосах, глаза же у ребёнка были яркими, с той же искрой, что и у Наруто, но только зелёно-голубыми. Горькая правда выбила почву из-под ног.  
— Коноске-кун, — в голосе Саске проступили ласковые нотки, что расходилось с поднявшейся где-то в районе живота злостью, — почему бы тебе пока не поиграть с котёнком? Я бы хотел поговорить с твоим... _папой_.  
— Хорошая мысль, — Наруто ещё раз взъерошил волосы сына. Учиха встал, больше не в силах сдерживать мечущий искры взгляд. — Нам с Саске нужно кое-что доделать, хорошо? — Узумаки немного отошёл в сторону и повесил фонарь на старый, выступающий из ближайшего деревянного столба, крюк. Свет фонаря растёкся по крыльцу, но едва доходил туда, где стоял Саске.  
— А я могу показать Саске свою новую технику?  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Наруто, — но пока далеко не уходи и поиграй с котёнком, — Саске побледнел, сравнивая маленькую копию Наруто с Наруто-Хокаге.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Коноске и сел на траву, положив котёнка на колени.  
Саске подошёл к двери, ведущей в спальню, и открыл её, пропуская Узумаки вперёд. Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, он сконцентрировал в кулаке чакру. Наруто посмотрел на него — в его взгляде читалась буря эмоций, но Саске не мог их всех разобрать.  
— Приятно увиде...  
Внезапный мощный удар прервал Наруто на полуслове. Кулак пришёлся аккурат в челюсть. Наруто пошатнулся, осторожно приложив ладонь к щеке. Губы скривились в ухмылке, а лицо вмиг изменилось, став более выразительным. Он сплюнул кровь на пол, выставляя свою ярость напоказ, именно эта эмоция когда-то пробуждала в Саске болезненное желание.  
— Думаю, я это заслужил, — выпрямившись, признал Наруто, всё ещё касаясь пульсирующего лица.  
— О чём, чёрт возьми, ты думал? — прошипел Саске. — Почему ты не?.. Почему?.. — все защитные дамбы прорвало. Но единственное, что он мог сделать — яростно тыкать пальцем в стену, временно отделяющую их от пятилетнего мальчика, не в состоянии контролировать свой гнев. — _Ты должен был всё мне рассказать!_  
— Рассказать тебе _что_? — оскалился Наруто. — И ты бы остался? Это что-то поменяло бы?  
От злости у Саске перед глазами полыхнуло красным.  
— Ты обещал, что будешь ждать меня здесь!  
— А _ты_ ушёл, так и не дождавшись, — сверкнул глазами Наруто. — Я никогда не забираю свои слова назад, Саске, никогда!  
Учиха нахмурился, на мгновение лишившись дара речи. Как он смеет всё так переворачивать?!  
— Просто выслушай, — Наруто поднял руки в примирительном жесте, подходя ближе. Саске, в свою очередь, отошёл подальше, но Наруто не стал разыгрывать из этого трагедию. — Я не собирался брать его с собой, Саске, но он действительно хотел пойти. Желал этого всем сердцем. А я не смог отказать в день его рождения.  
— А что насчёт... — у Саске запершило в горле от вертящегося на языке имени, — его матери?  
Наруто взглянул на него с неприкрытой болью.  
— Она понимает, — ответил Узумаки.  
Они замолчали. Саске был всё так же напряжён и неподвижен, Наруто же подошёл к комоду и притронулся к поздравительным открыткам, подписанным неразборчивым почерком.  
— Ты ведь не читал их, — Наруто бросил на Саске взгляд через плечо.  
— Нет, — Саске проследил взглядом спрятанную под плащом спину Наруто, которая осталась такой же сильной и широкой. По центру красовалась надпись «Шестой», на подоле вились языки пламени. Саске сразу вспомнил маску феникса. Нужно было закрыть глаза, да всё, что угодно, лишь бы приглушить лавину воспоминаний.  
— Коноске родился на два месяца раньше, — пояснил Наруто. — Они оба чуть не умерли, вот почему я тогда опоздал, — глаза Саске широко распахнулись, и он увидел, как Наруто, скрестив руки на груди, облокотился на комод и уставился в пол.  
— Он родился незадолго до полуночи, поэтому вы родились в один и тот же день. Он отличный парнишка, — Наруто усмехнулся, обратив взор вверх. — Коноске слышал о тебе на протяжении многих лет.  
Саске нахмурился, сомневаясь в том, какие именно эмоции должен испытывать, услышав подобную новость. Наруто, тем временем, продолжил с полуулыбкой.  
— Имя Конохамару давно занято, поэтому мы решили назвать его, отталкиваясь от того, что любим больше всего на свете.  
Время будто замерло, Учиха весь внутренне подобрался от осознания того, что сейчас должно прозвучать, то, чего он слышать не хотел. Но он не мог остановить срывающиеся с губ Наруто слова.  
— Коноха, — Наруто выдержал паузу. — И Са...  
— Замолчи! — закричал Саске, пытаясь перекрыть его голос.  
Наруто выпрямился.  
— Но это прав...  
— Просто заткнись! — Саске в один миг оказался рядом, сжал воротник Наруто и начал его трясти. — Я больше не хочу этого слышать!  
— Даже если ты не хочешь слышать мои слова, они от этого не станут менее правдивыми, — Узумаки сжал плечи Саске. Учиха заметил кровь на его зубах из-за ранки во рту. Наруто сглотнул, а затем облизал губы. Никто из них не собирался отступать.  
— Я не хочу с тобой драться, — Наруто немного оттолкнул Саске.  
— Тогда тебе не стоило приходить, — усмехнулся на это Учиха.  
Узумаки нахмурился.  
— О, да брось, задница. Это ты не смог незаметно пройти мимо моих АНБУ. Не нужно набрасываться на меня из-за того, что сам вёл себя как трусливый цыплёнок, побоявшись прийти хоть раз за четыре года!  
Взбешённый Саске ударил в лицо Наруто кулаком, но рука скользнула по воздуху. Узумаки исчез прямо из-под носа, и оба очутились в разъедающем безумстве, неистово атакуя друг друга. Они находились в заточении маленькой комнаты, в пределах которой было невозможно пустить в ход какое-либо оружие или дзюцу. Саске избежал удара в живот, но Наруто потянул его за плащ, скрутил и повалил на пол, прижав своим весом, пока Учиха не разорвал свою одежду в клочья.  
Саске видел, как устраивается на нём Наруто и принял решение. Он моргнул и поймал взгляд противника, прибегая к последнему средству, к сильнейшей технике — Мангекё Шарингану.  
Мгновение, и мир погрузился в бездну. И без того небогатая цветовой гаммой комната стала плоской, окрасившись в чёрно-белые тона, вместо потолка раскинулось кроваво-красное небо. Наруто непонимающе моргнул, а Саске усмехнулся, полностью останавливая непрерывный поток времени и наслаждаясь чувством полного контроля. Сейчас им руководила потребность отомстить тому, кто причинил ему невыносимую боль.  
 _«Сейчас ты увидишь то, что потерял. Ты будешь переживать это вновь и вновь в течение следующих двадцати четырёх часов с каждой мучительной деталью, Узумаки Наруто...»_  
И мир Мангекё превратился для Наруто в тюрьму. Он был полностью скован, пока Саске прогонял перед его взором каждую их встречу в самых невероятных подробностях. Каждое слово, прикосновение, соединение их тел стало оружием в руках Саске. Словно кунай в сердце, катана — в живот. Наруто закричал от натиска лучших и худших воспоминаний Учихи, которые был вынужден смотреть. В том числе и всю боль того мгновения, когда когтистая лапа пробила в его груди дыру.  
Плёнка всё продолжалась и продолжалась, Саске не сдерживался. Он не остановился, даже когда зрачки заметно сузились, а изо рта показались клыки. И не остановится, пока Наруто не признает свою ошибку и не попросит закончить пытку. Саске наслаждался выражением лица Наруто, когда тот видел их самые интимные моменты. Сердце наполнилось тоской по тому, что было потеряно навсегда. Но затем что-то пошло _не так_.  
Чёрно-белое пространство вспыхнуло ярким светом, и Саске почувствовал резкий толчок и покалывание в районе живота. Он сосредоточился, пытаясь сохранить мир Мангекё неизменным, а в это время, захваченный в плен чёрно-белый Наруто вышел из тени и бросился прямо на него.  
Череп Саске словно раскололся на части, так, что от боли он забыл, как дышать. Додзюцу рассыпалось в прах, а глаза едва различали охваченного пламенем зверя, прижавшего его к полу. В ушах стоял гул, как будто он упал с большой высоты и оказался на полу своей старой комнаты. Красно-оранжевая чакра Наруто осветила спальню, её кончики-язычки облизывали одежду и волосы. Саске неосознанно приоткрыл рот от удивления — за спиной Наруто развевались три хвоста из чакры, такие же заострённые, как и уши. Узумаки зарычал и склонился ближе. Чакра была такой обжигающе горячей, что Саске едва удавалось выдерживать этот жар, поэтому он отреагировал чисто на инстинктах.  
Свист, и вот он уже находится внутри затопленного подвала, лицом к лицу с огромной мордой Кьюби. Наруто стоит, с головы до ног покрытый пузырями чакры, и смотрит на вторжение Саске, пытаясь удержать свою тёмную половину в узде. Кьюби смеётся, и Саске, с диким воплем бросается к нему и вцепляется в нос демона. Губительная чакра отступает и оба (Наруто с Кьюби) принимаются выть от возмущения столь грубым актом насилия.  
Наруто прикладывает Саске головой об пол, так, что перед глазами Учихи пляшут звёзды, но теперь хотя бы стало легче дышать. Голова нещадно раскалывается и болит, а его всё ещё прижимает к полу тело Наруто. Но следующий выпад застаёт врасплох.  
Тёплый влажный язык Наруто проскальзывает в рот, и Саске становится так хорошо, что на ногах поджимаются пальцы. Ему хочется прижать Наруто сильнее и просунуть ладони под жёсткую ткань плаща. Узумаки не помогает ему с этим, однако зарывается пальцами в волосы Саске, отчего кожа покрывается мурашками, и их тела принимают более удобную, интимную позу. Наруто целует с яростной страстью, но слишком скоро прерывает поцелуй, решительно и смело глядя Саске в глаза.  
— Боже, как я тебя ненавижу.  
Саске хмурится и пытается скинуть с себя Наруто.  
— Тогда слезь с меня к чёртовой матери, придурок, — шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Когда, наконец, Наруто с него слезает, оба поднимаются на ноги и начинают отряхиваться. Наруто выглядит действительно неважно. Саске сомневается, что хочет знать, как бы сам смотрелся, если бы израсходовал свою чакру практически до предела. Он ещё не достаточно отошёл от шока, чтобы начать анализировать то, что сейчас случилось. Учиха вообще удивился, как его дом ещё стоит, тогда как шкаф разлетелся в щепки, а поздравительные открытки разбросало по всей комнате. Наруто потер руки, как будто они все еще покалывали, прошёл к двери и, наложив несколько печатей, вышел к сыну. Саске сжал кулаки — когда, чёрт возьми, Наруто успел поставить щит?  
— Что ты там делаешь, папа? Играешь? — по всей видимости, Коноске немного отошёл от дома. Голос послышался где-то за пределами дворика.  
— Что-то в этом роде, — улыбнулся Наруто; Саске отдал должное умению Наруто складно врать.  
— Мы же сходим на могилку к маме?  
Саске резко повернул голову, но Наруто никак не отреагировал, вместо этого обращаясь к сыну:  
— Конечно, сходим. Мы всегда навещаем маму в день твоего рождения, так ведь?  
— Так.  
— Вот и хорошо. Поиграй ещё немного, мы почти закончили, — после этих слов Наруто повернулся, встречаясь с Саске взглядом. Затем закрыл за собой дверь. В комнате установилась мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками играющих на улице котёнка и мальчика. Сквозь щели в двери просачивался свет фонаря. Наруто потеребил изодранный браслет на левом запястье.  
Саске откашлялся.  
— Когда? — спросил он. Лучше расспросить Наруто, пока он не ушёл в себя, хотя ощущение того, что его предали так никуда и не делось.  
— Два года назад, — ответил Узумаки.  
— Что... произошло? — мягко спросил Саске, так, чтобы у Наруто оставался выбор — отвечать или нет.  
— Она хотела ещё одного ребёнка. Но никто не выживал, не смотря на все старания бабули Цунаде. — Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Просто была не судьба.  
У Саске не находилось слов. На удивление, её смерть ощущалась очень сильно... даже несмотря на понимание того факта, что он не смог бы вынести её любви. В отличие от любви Наруто.  
— Послушай, — Узумаки подошёл ближе, но не предпринял попытку к нему прикоснуться. — Просто так всё это не исчезнет, как бы нам ни хотелось. Я заберу Коноске на минутку. Просто сделай мне одолжение и возьми котёнка, хорошо?  
Саске нахмурился, вспомнив слова мальчика.  
— Откуда ты узнал?  
Наруто усмехнулся, почёсывая затылок.  
— Ну, я же Хокаге.  
Саске недоверчиво нахмурил брови. Наруто старался не улыбаться, явно наслаждаясь моментом.  
— Конечно же, у меня есть доступ к шпионской базе Джирайи.  
— Но это ещё ничего не значит... — все возражения Саске были прерваны закинутой на его плечо рукой Наруто, и скользящей по плащу ладонью.  
Узумаки торжественно подцепил кошачий волосок.  
— Видишь? Он был на твоей одежде с самого начала.  
Саске широко распахнул глаза от удивления, а Наруто рассмеялся так искренне счастливо и заразительно, что душа Саске от такой красоты болезненно сжалась. Видимо, Наруто заметил перемены в выражении его лица, потому что тут же преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Саске отступил назад прежде, чем Узумаки позволил себе что-либо ещё. Учиха сомневался в том, что выдержит, но страстно желал продолжения.  
Наруто замедлил шаг и остановился, на лице вспыхнула неуверенная улыбка, а потом исчезла без следа. Затем пожал плечами на отказ так же, как это было несколько лет назад, и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Что ж, я тогда пойду.  
Саске кивнул — крошечный свиток в его сумке вдруг показался невероятно тяжёлым — нужно принять окончательное решение. Неужели он действительно позволит этому мужчине умереть? Если он не сделает этого сам (видит Бог, он пытался), то сможет ли жить с кем-то еще, если отвергнет волю огня Наруто и всё, что за ней стоит?  
— Прости меня, — Наруто бросил в его сторону грустную полуулыбку, — за всё.  
После чего открыл дверь и вышел. Саске последовал за ним, держа дистанцию в несколько шагов, пока в его ноющем мозгу беспрестанно крутились мысли.  
— Коноске? — позвал Наруто. Поблизости не наблюдалось никаких признаков присутствия мальчика.  
— Папа! Папа! — раздался обеспокоенный, приглушённый шелестом травы, голос.  
— По-моему, я говорил тебе далеко не уходить, — отозвался Наруто.  
Коноске так глубоко залез под крыльцо, что свет фонаря еле до него доходил. Саске шёл за Наруто вплотную, пока они добирались до его сына. После очередного шуршания травы, они увидели выглядывающую из-под крыльца светловолосую голову.  
— Он застрял! Котёнок застрял, и я не могу его вытащить!  
— Мы его достанем, — сказал Наруто и заглянул в черноту. Узумаки оттёр грязь со щеки Коноске своей широкой ладонью и отряхнул одежду сына. Теперь они находились достаточно близко, чтобы Саске уловил испуганное мяуканье котёнка. — Он просто испугался, а не застрял...  
— Тебе туда ни за что не пролезть, — заметил Саске, который уж точно был более осведомлён относительно потайных мест этого дома.  
Коноске взял Наруто за руку и повис на нём.  
— Мы должны его вытащить, папа!  
— И вытащим, — Наруто сжал руку сына и присел на корточки, чтобы стать с ребёнком примерно одинаковой высоты. Затем нагнулся и присмотрелся получше. Разумеется, в его голове не было никакого плана дальнейших действий. Саске закатил глаза, бормоча под нос, как же его раздражает вся эта ситуация.  
Не говоря ни слова, он сунул руку в карман плаща и, вынув оттуда бутылочку, с гордым видом прошёл мимо Наруто. Затем присел у крыльца и откупорил сосуд, так тихо что-то шепча котёнку, что ни Наруто, ни Коноске не могли услышать.  
— Фу, что это такое? — поморщился Наруто, зажимая нос.  
Саске приподнял бровь, удивляясь, что тот смог почувствовать запах, но бутылочку не закрыл. Он ещё раз что-то прошептал, обращаясь к котёнку, и услышал ожидаемые царапающие звуки, как только запах угощения достиг носа зверька. Вскоре котёнок вылез сам, без посторонней помощи: Учиха ощутил, как крохотное мурлычущее тельце уткнулось в руку, вокруг запястья обвился хвост, голова потёрлась о пальцы, сжимающие бутылочку. Саске вытряхнул угощение и скормил его котёнку, в то время как Наруто с Коноске смотрели на него глазами, полными восхищения.  
— Ничего себе! — Коноске бросился к нему. Саске поднял котёнка с травы и устроил его на колене. Зверёк тут же принялся тереться мордочкой о штаны. Учиха закрыл бутылочку и сунул её обратно в плащ, как это ни странно, встретившись взглядом с самоуверенно ухмыляющимся Наруто.  
— Папа, с ним всё хорошо! — отозвался Коноске, заливисто смеясь и вновь обращая своё внимание на котёнка. — Саске его спас!  
— Да, вижу, — Наруто встал и скривил губы в улыбке, с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдая за развернувшейся перед глазами сценой. Взгляд Саске непроизвольно задержался на Узумаки. Он поднялся с земли, краснея как идиот, благодаря небеса за то, что недостаток света скрывает это преступление. Устроив котёнка на плече, он даже немного пожалел о том, что приходится забирать его у Коноске, которому зверёк, кажется, очень приглянулся.  
— Ты сделал правильный выбор, Коноске. Саске он понравился.  
Когда они все взобрались на крыльцо, Наруто поднял сына на руки. Саске почувствовал болезненный укол; Коноске улыбался точно так же, как когда-то улыбалась и мать этого ребёнка.  
— Так мы пойдём проведать маму сейчас? — спросил Коноске, и Наруто кивнул, поймав взгляд Учихи.  
— Сначала пожелай Саске спокойной ночи, — подсказал Наруто, и прежде чем кто-либо из них успел среагировать, мальчик подбежал к Саске и обхватил его за бёдра, зарываясь лицом в живот. Учиха, крайне потрясённый, замер.  
— Спокойной ночи, Саске, — голос Коноске был приглушён рубашкой.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Саске, наконец, приобнимая мальчика, насколько это мог позволить сидевший на плече котёнок. Он погладил светлые, с розоватым отливом волосы Коноске. Ребёнок рассмеялся и побежал к отцу, так же стремительно, как и пришёл.  
Саске молча наблюдал, как Наруто поднял руку в воздух, махнув на прощание, после чего снял с крючка фонарь и пошёл прочь. Позади него развевался белый плащ.  
«Вот оно», — подумал Саске. Он осознавал это каждой частичкой своего тела. Тот самый момент, когда нужно решать — действовать или продолжать неподвижно стоять, всё исправить или разрушить, спасти жизнь или обречь тысячи людей на гибель из-за своей проклятой гордости Учих...  
— Наруто! — окликнул он, устремившись вперёд. Его рука уже легла на свиток и крепко сжала. Наруто с сыном тут же обернулись: на одинаковых лицах читалось любопытство.  
— Подожди, — попросил он, ненавидя себя за то, как быстро забилось сердце, что весьма осложняло задачу. Наруто встретил его на полпути, передав фонарь Коноске. Саске взял Наруто за руку и положил свиток ему на ладонь.  
— Что это? — спросил Узумаки.  
— Возьми, — настойчиво предложил Саске, сжимая их руки, прежде чем отпустить. — Он тебе пригодится.  
Лицо Наруто вмиг стало жёстче.  
— Где ты его взял?  
— Да какая разница, — раздражённо произнёс Учиха. — _Возьми_.  
Наруто сжал губы в тонкую линию и сломал печать, вскрывая свиток.  
— Не здесь, — Саске хотел было вырвать его обратно, но Наруто уже заметил отметку Цучикаге и начало первой схемы.  
Узумаки схватил Саске за запястье.  
— Чем, чёрт возьми, ты думал? Ты _с ними_ , со Скрытым Камнем? Тогда помоги мне...  
— Нет, чёрт побери! — Саске высвободил свою руку из хватки, при этом не забывая о цепляющемся за плечо котёнке.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь с подобного рода сведениями? — требовательным тоном поинтересовался Наруто.  
— А что, ты думаешь, я делал все эти годы? — парировал Саске, раздражаясь тем, что Наруто не видит главного.  
— Да откуда мне знать? — отчаянно жестикулируя, воззвал Наруто. — С тобой нелегко в общении. И именно _ты_ всегда настаивал на неразглашении секретов, а не я!  
— Тогда верни обратно! — протянул руку Саске. — Я вообще не должен был его приносить.  
— Тогда почему принёс? — Наруто не удостоил вниманием протянутую руку, пряча свиток за пояс.  
Саске указал пальцем на испуганно сжимающего фонарь мальчика.  
— Может, я не хочу оставить этого ребёнка сиротой, когда они вторгнутся в Коноху!  
— Постой... — Наруто переменился в лице. Он вдруг весь подобрался, становясь серьёзным, словно кто-то щёлкнул переключателем. — Камень собирается напасть? Я ничего такого не подозревал.  
Саске глубоко вздохнул.  
— Я слышал, что Джирайя...  
Он сделал паузу, зная, что эта смерть стала мучительной для многих, но для Наруто в особенности.  
— Да, — Наруто провёл рукой по волосам. — Примерно год назад.  
Саске скрестил на груди руки.  
— Часть его шпионской сети уничтожена.  
— Дерьмо, — сжал кулаки Узумаки. Пульс под кожей Саске забился отчаяннее — сейчас или никогда. Он прочистил горло.  
— Моя сеть обширнее. Мощнее.  
— _Саске..._ — потрясённо произнёс Наруто.  
— В нём почти вся информация, которая известна нам, — Саске кивнул на то место, куда Наруто спрятал свиток. — Но мы всё ещё следим за ними.  
— Но как... как ты?.. — Наруто поднял руку, не находя слов.  
Учиха поднял взгляд.  
— Ты же знаешь, что... все считают меня умершим. Поэтому я просто обратил это в свою пользу.  
— Значит... — Наруто на мгновение заколебался. — Ты собираешься делиться информацией? С Конохой?  
Саске пожал плечами, словно речь шла о чём-то незначительном, и опустил глаза, избегая пристального взгляда Наруто.  
— Я мог бы использовать комод для передачи сообщений... но, поскольку теперь от него остались лишь щепки, то, думаю, придётся отправлять отчёты с этим парнем, — Саске почесал котёнка под подбородком, как вдруг Наруто сжал его в своих объятиях, как до этого Коноске, да так сильно, что Саске стало тяжело дышать.  
— Тц, — Учиха нетерпеливо толкнул Наруто в живот, но тот только скользнул коленом между ног Саске и притянул его ещё ближе. Объятия приобрели оттенок отчаяния, приправленного благодарностью. Учиха вздохнул и сдался, обнимая Наруто в ответ и просто наслаждаясь моментом.  
Наруто прижался губами к шее Саске и прошептал: «О Боже, Саске... _Спасибо_ », и он уже собирался ответить в той же манере, если бы не поймал взгляд Коноске и не понял, что мальчик всё это время за ними наблюдал. На его лице смешались любопытство и недоумение по поводу того, что он видимо мысленно записал в категорию «множество странных и непонятных поступков взрослых».  
— Отстань, — прошипел Саске, от смущения наступив на ногу Наруто. Узумаки усмехнулся и ослабил хватку, не сводя глаз с Саске.  
— У меня есть идея получше, — и склонил голову набок, бросая вызов.  
Саске недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Только без глупостей.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти со мной, — прошептал Наруто. На его полосатом красивом лице не проступало и намёка на шутку. Саске уже собирался возразить, но его прервали.  
— Останься со мной только сегодня, — не отступал Наруто. — Сейчас мы с Коноске сходим на могилку к его маме, а ты можешь скрытно следовать за нами, соблюдая дистанцию. Она бы хотела, чтобы ты пришёл, Саске.  
— Наруто... — с сомнением протянул Учиха. Он сильно рисковал, хотя тот факт, что Наруто оценивал его навыки довольно высоко, лишь подстёгивал.  
— После этого ты бы мог проникнуть ко мне домой, для разнообразия, — в лице Наруто читалось неудержимое желание, без сомнения, вызвавшее в Саске ответные эмоции. Рот наполнился слюной. — Разумеется, если ты не думаешь, что проникнуть в резиденцию Шестого Хокаге слишком трудно для кого-то твоих лет...  
— _Заткнись_ , — ухмыльнулся Саске, и ощущение чего-то знакомого, правильного проскочило между ними впервые за долгие годы. Наруто расцепил объятия первым, Саске же стало жаль, что нужно уходить тогда, когда этого совершенно не хочется. Весь настрой окончательно сбил, как, впрочем, и дал им повод разойтись, мяукнувший котёнок.  
— Увидимся, — махнул ему Наруто, свободной рукой похлопывая по голове также машущего на прощание сына.  
— До встречи, — кивнул Саске, подняв руку в прощальном жесте и наблюдая за тем, как Узумаки исчезают за углом.  
Саске стоял в дверях старой спальни, думая о том, что могло быть последним разом (сама мысль об этом вызывала зуд и потливость в ладонях). Взгляд скользнул по разбросанным бумажкам и деревянным щепкам, но желания убирать следы того, что произошло ранее этой ночью, у него не наблюдалось. Он погладил хрупкое тельце котёнка, а затем вышел на дорожку у дома, подходя к маленькой родовой усыпальнице.  
Саске опустился на колени и сложил ладони вместе. Воля огня крепла с каждым ударом сердца, возрождая потухшее пламя.  
Затем он скрылся в ночи, быстро преодолевая расстояние по крышам. А развевающийся за спиной плащ походил на крылья новорожденной птицы, которая только что поняла, в какой стороне её дом.


End file.
